1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the field of competitive athletics sportswear. More particularly, the present invention is related to the numbering of individual competitors for identification purposes within the field of competitive athletics sportswear. Even more particularly, the present invention is directed to devices that nondestructively attach wearable identifiers to clothing during competitive events to aid in the identification, tracking, and positioning of individual competitors.
2. Technical Background
The multitude of competitors that participate in competitive athletic events necessitates a system for easily identifying individual competitors. Typically, individuals are identified by their physical characteristics, such as their height, weight, facial features, and vocal patterns. However, this requires that an observer already be familiar with the individuals in order to associate their physical characteristics with their identities. In competitive athletic events where the physical characteristics of many individuals may be masked by their clothing or where some individuals may be unfamiliar to many of the observers, competitors often register for a unique competitor indicator (e.g., a bib number) that then becomes associated with their identity, thus allowing observers and event officials to identify competitors using the indicator instead of the competitors' physical characteristics.
Competitor indicators are often assigned immediately prior to or during competitive events and must be displayed on the competitors' bodies, on a bib comprising a fabric or paper-like material, or on clothing in order to take advantage of the identification system. In many competitive events, constant motion of the competitors' bodies and sweat produced during physical exertion place limits on the methods by which these indicators can be affixed to the competitors' bodies or clothing while ensuring that the indicator remains in place and visible. For example, an indicator attached to a competitor's body or clothing with an adhesive can lose its adhesive quality when subjected to prolonged or continuous periods of movement or when saturated with sweat produced by the competitor's body. Even if applied to the competitor's clothing, sweat can accumulate in the fabric and reduce the adhesive's effectiveness. Additionally, if the indicator needs to be repositioned, some adhesive remains in the original position thereby reducing the amount of adhesive available to secure the indicator in the second and subsequent positions.
Typically, competitor indicators are attached to a competitor's clothing using pins. However, pins are destructive in nature because they require holes to be punctured in the materials being affixed together. Furthermore, pins have a tendency to rust when exposed to rain or sweat and can subsequently stain the materials in contact with the pins. The use of pins to affix indicators to clothing makes repositioning the indicators troublesome because of the necessity to puncture additional holes in the materials being affixed for every pin relocation. Lastly, the pins' sharp points present a risk of injury to hands and body during the installation and removal.